Within the specific technical field spectacle frames in which the hinge between the temple arms and the front frame is provided by means of hinge devices having corresponding pins and hinge plates rotatably associated together, the components of the hinges of such devices being suitably secured to the temple arm and front frame of the frame, are well known.
In the multiple versions of it provided by the known art this type of arrangement conventionally incorporates some limitations, including possible undesired slackening of the hinge pin or screw, the need to manufacture a plurality of components required for hinge attachments, the dimensions dictated by the components required, in addition to the weight of the hinge device, which is not very suitable for use in frames of the light type.
Arrangements for hinging the temple arm to the front frame of a frame which do not provide a conventional hinge structure of the type mentioned above are also known. One example is known from FR 1009345, in which a hinge system with the temple arm resiliently attached to the front frame is described. This provides that the extremity of the temple arm facing the front frame is divided into three separate parts of sufficient length to provide them with mutual resilient behaviour. The bent extremity of the central part together with the side parts hold the temple arm in an articulated way around a pin formation provided on the frame.
In addition to requiring a particular manufacturing process for the temple arm in order to subdivide it into several parts, such an arrangement is necessarily dependent on the resilient properties of the material of the temple arm.